Natalia
by snarkysweetness
Summary: Skye tells Alice the story of how she got her middle name.


**Title: **Natalia  
><strong>Author:<strong> snarkysweetness  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG-13  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Skyeward with Natasha, Jemma, May, Alice, & Alison Ward  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Skye tells Alice the story of how she got her middle name.  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> None.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I own nothing.  
><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>Some of you may be asking 'Jenn, why are you spoiling us with so much _Keeping Up with the Wards_?' or 'you evil cupcake of Satan how dare thee attack us with feels in such a manner' to which I will respond 'because I can'. Also, I wanted to post these in order and now that they're done I can. We also need some fluff with the way this season is killing us. Annnnnnnnd this is part two of my assault on the fandom.

"Mommy? How come you named me after Auntie Nat and not Auntie Jemma?"

Alice glanced up from where she was pressed against Skye's side, her big eyes curious. Skye smiled and ran a hand through her hair. "It's a long story, but," she glanced over to where Grant was passed out in a rocking chair, "I think we have time."

"_I can't do this, not without him," Skye cried, shaking her head. The baby wasn't even due for another three weeks and they were in the middle of the God-forsaken desert running a tech-op, she couldn't give birth now. Grant was somewhere in South America, he'd never get here in time and they were nowhere near a-_

"_I AM GOING TO KILL HIM!" She cried as another contraction ripped through her. They were coming faster; she was having this baby in the middle of nowhere with no medical team and oh God she wished Jemma was here. _

_Nat pulled over to the side of the road with a jerk. _

"_What are you-"_

"_Delivering this baby!"_

_Skye shook her head. "No! We can make-"_

_Nat met her eyes. "No, we won't. Look, I've done this before. Girls came back to the Red Room pregnant all the time and we never had doctors or hospitals."_

_Skye had never been so terrified in her life, not even when she'd been dying. She knew better than to question Nat so she shook her head, knowing this was going to happen whether she liked it or not. _

Alice's eyes went wide. "So, I was born in the car?"

Skye nodded. "Grandma got the bus there soon after and took us to a S.H.I.E.L.D. hospital but yup you were born right there in Auntie Nat's brand new Lexus; she wasn't even mad or anything."

"Wow." Alice glanced over to where Grant held a sleeping Alison in his arms. "Then how come sister isn't named after Auntie Nat too?"

Skye smirked. Poor Alice was still so confused. When she'd gone to sleep a few hours ago she was an only child and now she was a big sister.

"Well…"

"_What do you mean he's in route to Russia?!" Skye screamed, furious. She was three days past her due-date and that bastard had decided to take a mission outside of the country?_

"_Okay, calm down-"_

"_I will not calm down, Jemma!" Skye screamed as she grabbed her best friend by the collar. "You listen here, you find a way to get that bastard here before his child is born or I'm going to be a widow, got it?"_

_Jemma nodded fearfully and shot Natasha a look of concern. _

"_Don't worry, you said it yourself, she's got time. I can keep her company. We've been here before."_

"_Fine, but call me if anything develops."_

_She'd barely left the hospital when he'd gotten an emergency mission. The one time they found the time to have sex and she'd gone into false labor. As soon as she'd been released he'd been rushed off much to her annoyance. And of course an hour later, while on the damn bus on their way to The Hub of all places she'd go into labor for real._

"_I'm going to kill him and then my dad for sending him on this mission and then I'm going to kill…I don't know who else, but someone is dying."_

_The contractions didn't hurt this time around, but she was furious. _

"_We're landing," May announced and Skye sighed. At least this one would be born in a hospital. _

Of course it hadn't worked out that way. Jemma had gone ahead to prep a medical team and her water had broken in the damn elevator. This time mom got to join in on the baby delivery fun. Skye had never seen May look so proud in her entire life.

"_I'm here! I'm here!" Grant yelled as he rushed into her room, too late. _

_Skye glanced up from where she held their tiny one, too happy to be mad anymore. She'd been born in the damn elevator but she was healthy and that was what mattered. _

_Poor Grant looked crushed. "No…I turned the damn plane around, I ran the whole…dammit." _

"Well, sweetie, this wasn't the same. Your sister was just impatient is all; besides, I promised daddy we could name her after his sister."

"And grandma?"

Skye nodded with a smile. "And grandma." Little Alison Linn Ward. May had only let her go once she had her to call Coulson to tell him he had another granddaughter to spoil.

"Can I hold her?"

Skye pressed a kiss to her temple. "Maybe later, baby, I don't think daddy's going to want to let her go." The moment he'd gotten that child in his arm Skye had seen it, that look someone got when they were falling in love. She was only a few hours old and she already had her daddy wrapped around her finger.

Poor Alice wasn't going to like sharing.

"Mommy? You and daddy are still going to love me, right?"

Skye gave Alice a tight squeeze and kissed her again. "I love you and your sister more than anything in this entire world, princess, nothing can ever change that."

"I love you too, mommy," Alice whispered as she buried her head in Skye's hospital gown.

Skye glanced over to find Grant watching her with a smile. She smiled back. "I love you too," she mouthed as her attention shifted to the tiny bundle in his arms. Skye didn't know how it was possible to love anyone this much let alone three someones but she did and she was never letting them go.


End file.
